This meeting, which has been held annually since 1998, is the premier forum for the presentation and exchange of advances in KSHV and related agents. Special emphasis has always been on the presentation and discussion of unpublished new data with the goal to facilitate the dissemination and exchange of new research findings, ideas, and developments among an international group of scientists representing basic, translational, and clinical research who cover a broad spectrum of disciplines and focus on KSHV and related agents. The long-term goal of these studies is to enhance our understanding on how KSHV and related agents contribute to pathogenesis and to integrate this new knowledge from different research fields into the identification and development of new treatment, prevention, and vaccination strategies to alleviate KSHV- associated diseases. Public Health Relevance: This project provides partial funding for a meeting, which has been held annually since 1998, that is the premier forum for the presentation and exchange of advances in KSHV and related agents.